


Java Jace and the Petal Palace

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Flower Shop Owner Meliorn, Fluff, Java Jace, M/M, Slash, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Java Jace finally moved on from a truck to an actual store and, getting it, Jace goes to get to know the neighborhood. He gets particularly hung-up on the flower shop on the other side of the street.





	Java Jace and the Petal Palace

Shadowhunters || Jeliorn || Java Jace and the Petal Palace || Jeliorn || Shadowhunters

Title: Java Jace and the Petal Palace – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, flirting

Main Pairing: Meliorn/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Meliorn, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: coffee shop AU_

Java Jace finally moved on from a truck to an actual store and, getting it, Jace goes to get to know the neighborhood. He gets particularly hung-up on the flower shop on the other side of the street.

**Java Jace and the Petal Palace**

_Writer's Month_

Jace was panting softly as he put the box down on the table. He grinned broadly and looked around. This was _his_. His own store! For the longest time, it had just been his truck. He had worked hard for it, passionate. There had been doubt in his parents' minds about this, yet Stephen and Céline had been more than supportive throughout even though Jace _knew_ they were waiting for him to drop it and move on to something more 'sustainable'. Something that could keep Jace afloat. It was a bit frustrating, that they didn't quite believe in his dream, but he also knew his parents meant _well_, they _worried_ about him, about what he was going to do if it didn't work out.

And then Imogen Herondale had come along. She lived in Switzerland, so Jace didn't see his grandmother all too often – as a child, Jace used to spend his summers at hers, but that was it. Now, he heavily relied on her visiting the states. When Jace had shown his truck to his grandma, all proud and bright-eyed, she had... done the grandma-thing. She had _always_ loved to spoil her only grandson and she was rich. She _insisted_ on buying him a proper place, a café where he could not just sell his coffee but also his backing – a passion of his and occasionally, he got to sell some in his truck. Now? Now, he had a proper kitchen and could actually put himself out there. Jace had tried to argue with her that he couldn't take such a big gift; in the end they had agreed on her being a silent partner in the business. Jace knew better than to argue with _that_.

"Thank you for helping me, guys", sighed Jace and looked around.

Isabelle, Clary and Simon had come to help him get settled in his new place. Clary had even painted the walls, the café looked absolutely gorgeous. Simon grinned broadly as he sat down next to Jace.

"I love the place", declared Simon. "Dude, it's gonna be amazing."

They fist-bumped, both looking incredibly proud at this. Jace, he was proud of himself, but Simon – he was proud of his best friend. Jace started kicking his legs back and forth.

"It's perfect. I can just imagine how it's going to be when everyone comes here for breakfast", declared Isabelle, looking around. "But you know what the place is missing?"

"Customers?", offered Clary curiously, grinning a little.

"Flowers", huffed Isabelle and rolled her eyes. "My ex owns a flower-shop just around the corner. I'm sure if I bat my eyelashes at him, he's going to give us a discount. Come on, Jace."

"Uh-", started Jace as Isabelle yanked on his arm. "Guys, you start unpacking?"

"Will do, boss", called Simon amused.

Jace let himself be dragged down the street and toward a flower-shop. The Petal Palace. It looked gorgeous from the outside – and from the inside. His eyes widened at all the flowers that were set up to make the shop look more like a wild jungle. Smiling softly, Jace walked through the shop and gently caressed a few flowers. They were so beautiful.

"Meliorn! How are you?", asked Isabelle cheerfully, hugging the owner.

"Isabelle. Such a rare visitor. It's good to see you again. Are you still seeing the nerd?"

"I am still seeing Simon", replied Isabelle amused. "Sorry to disappoint."

Meliorn heaved a sigh, though he spotted a playful smile. His attention shifted to the person Isabelle had brought along. Golden-blonde hair falling into a truly pretty face – what really got him were the eyes of mismatched colors. Fascinating. And the smile he offered the flowers as he looked at them.

"You will be forgiven if you tell me the name of this one", hummed Meliorn intrigued.

"...Oh", whispered Isabelle doe-eyed. "Huh. That's Jace, Alec's best friend."

"You never mentioned how gorgeous he is", chided Meliorn, leaning forward against the counter.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow with a scheming look on her face. "Well, if it's any consolation, he is not straight and he is _very_ single. He has been so busy with his business, he hasn't had a partner in _years_. He just bought the empty café down the street, you know?"

"So he is Java Jace", concluded Meliorn. "I saw the flyers around the neighborhood. I suppose I _will_ have to come over for breakfast some time, mh?"

"Actually, Java Jace is why we're here. I had hoped you'd make us a good price for about two dozen small flowers with pots? Table decoration", asked Isabelle. "Jace. Come over here."

"Right. Sorry. I was distracted", grinned Jace sheepishly. "Hello, I'm Jace. Nice to meet you."

Meliorn smiled pleasantly as he shook Jace's hand. "The pleasure is all mine. How about I'll make you a very good deal, if you give me your phone-number in exchange?"

"My...", started Jace surprised, flushing a little. "Iz, didn't you say he's _your ex_?"

"He is. So you know he has good taste", grinned Isabelle amused.

/break\

Jace had to admit, he _loved_ the flowers that Meliorn had picked for him. And he enjoyed texting with Meliorn. Ever since he had given the flower-shop owner his number two weeks ago, the two had stood in regular contact. Meliorn had dropped by once a day to get himself a cup of tea. Whenever he did, the two of them would talk. On top of that, Meliorn would bring Jace one single flower every single day. Jace kept them on the counter to look at when it got stressful. They made Jace smile every single time, sometimes even blush.

"How much longer are you going to make him court you?", asked Clary, looking from the flowers on the counter to Jace. "He comes in all the time, just to flirt with you."

"I don't know what you mean", hummed Jace innocently.

Clary arched one eyebrow, but she was interrupted before she could question him, because Meliorn approached the counter, smiling at Jace. Jace returned the smile, rounding the counter as his shift ended. It was nice having actual employees now. Once around the counter, he wrapped one arm around Meliorn's neck and pulled him down into a brief, soft kiss.

"Hello, angel", greeted Meliorn pleased. "You're enthusiastic today."

"Apparently, Clary thinks that I am making you pine from afar", whispered Jace amused before turning toward Clary. "We've been on four dates already. We're... dating."

"Oh. Oh, you dog. Why didn't you _tell_ anyone?", asked Clary, slapping his arm.

Jace laughed softly, tugging on Meliorn's arm. "Let's go, we have a reservation, right?"

Meliorn smiled, wrapping one arm around Jace's waist. He liked how this had worked out for him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Three days, three different ships. I am already proud of me for not caving and just writing only my OTP but instead using this opportunity to write the ships I hadn't gotten around to as much as I'd like lately!


End file.
